


Three not Two

by TaintTheUnstoppable



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys wants to know what is going on, Frisk is not human, Frisk is related to the skeletons, Gaster uses the power of DT, Male Frisk (Undertale), More tags will be added on as the story goes forward, Other, Papyrus tries to help and be responsible, Parent W. D. Gaster, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Skeleton Frisk (Undertale), Too much DT was given
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintTheUnstoppable/pseuds/TaintTheUnstoppable
Summary: W.D. Gaster was the creator of three skeleton children, but there are only two walking around. Where is the third one?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a story where Frisk is not human, and in fact was created by Gaster as a skeleton. 
> 
> Mind you this is not my first fanfiction, if it is the first that I posted in a very long time. Keep in mind I am not good at finding errors or mistakes due to my dyslexia. So if you find something wrong please let me know so it could be fix.
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoy the story.

Three, there were three souls. Three perfectly strong and healthy monster souls, floating in the three separate tubes. Gaster couldn't be more excited, it had worked, afterall! These souls were pieces of him, literally! Transformed into now souls that will be soon ready to make their own bodies with the magic they held. Bodies that would run around, grow, learn, and one day grow families of their own. Skeletons won't be an endangered species any longer.

It was truly a magnificent day for Gaster.

...

This was not good, while the first two were making progress the third was not. Gaster first thought it might just be a little late behind their siblings. That was until the white light began to dim.

The soul was dying.

Gaster didn't know what brought this on, but he sure wasn't going to let his creation die. 

He tried all he could to find a way to keep it alive, none of those worked.

None of those worked....until he tried giving the soul, DT.

A risky moved since Monsters aren't really built for that, much less the soul.

Gaster didn't waste time as he started giving small portions of the already decreasing DT supply.

....

It worked! The soul accepted the DT instead of rejecting it! Or killing it even ruther...but this was truly magnificent! 

It had consumed the DT and seemed to have gotten a bit more brighter than the usual dying dim light.

The two first souls have been developed their bodies and they would begin to awake soon enough.

Gaster came to check on the soul was full of glee to see the once dying soul, now developing a body of their own. The soul would soon be just like their siblings and would later join them.

....

The skeleton children have been removed, all but the third of course, from the tubes the moment they awoke. One was shorter than the other, even had a more roundness to them, while the other one was basically a spinning image of him. But, that didn't matter, they were perfect either way. 

Gaster managed to clean them before clothing them properly, all the while saying that their third sibling would later join them.

...

The two skeleton children: Sans and Papyrus, he named them, due to their fonts. They were very curious ones, even showed the same level of intelligence. It wasn't long before they were talking to the point where if Gaster had ears, they would've fallen off at this point.

Though they became more excited and full of energy when they were told that their sibling would be awake soon. Gaster didn't know if he should regret his decision of ever telling them, but their talks of how they were going to show their siblings what they know, was worth it.

The third sibling, looked fragile but stable enough. Enough to slightly wake up before falling into sumbler inside the tube. Gaster knew it must still be slightly weak from the time their soul was failing.

He would tackle any situation to keep this one alive, the baby bones had come this far, there was no point in giving up now. Gaster had to see this until the end.

...

The news was devastating, Gaster's two sons were the ones who took a large blow. One time Gaster feard that they would dust, thankfully that hasn't happened.

The third sibling didn't make it. 

The soul was shriveled up and black, it looked like a small dead twig.

Gaster managed to keep intact with his magic and was already planning to release it, so what was left of the soul would shatter and finally let it be.

The poor soul would never meet their siblings, while as well vice versa. They would never learn to talk, to grow up, to play with their siblings, to smile, not even know their font name.

Gaster had went into the lab to led the soul go, before a canister of red, caught his eye.

It was DT.

Maybe...he could give this one more shot.  
...

Gaster had given heavy dosages of DT to the dead soul. Let him be cursed for not letting the dead rest, but he would at least try.

At first there was nothing but then there was a glow, a very small red glow, coming from the soul.

It was working!

While not the color he had expected, but none the less, it was working!

Gaster was hesitant on letting his magic fall, the same magic that kept the soul from shattering on the spot. 

Maybe Gaster did have a chance of success in this, giving this soul once more a chance to keep kicking. Of course he didn't want his sons to find out just yet, after all if this does down hill he didn't want to disappoint them again.

No he will wait to tell them when the soul was ready again.

The red glow started to increase, as the whole room was filled with it.

This was very, very, very interesting.


	2. This is quite something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a way to start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics And Bolding would be uses I can't exactly put in words.

Darkness...

It was everywhere...

They were alone...

There was a faint feeling of coldness...

Where was they?

Where were here?

Who are they?

Are they even a "_they_?"

"_She_?"

"_He_?"

They could be an "_it_," for all they knew.

Questions.

So many questions. ....

Wait.

What was that?

It was faint There it is again.

It was a voice?

Is it calling out to them?

They now felt a pull.

And another.

The voice ever so fainter.

The pull was much more harder now.

The voice couldn't be hear any longer.

The pull was now happening repeatedly.

It was becoming much more faster.

They felt as they were going by everything in a flash.

Yet there was nothing to show it did.

This was getting very, very, very interesting 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A blur of light filled them, and they couldn't help but wince. They weren't use to such thing but the darkness.

Wait...flich... They could move?!

Their body jolted straight up, which they regretted. Rattle of bones and a sharp stiffness hit them, which made the collapse back down.

There was a voice, at least what they thought was a voice. If they were honest, it was mainly jibberish, or just plain nonsense to them. They looked around for the source, well as much as the stiffness would let them. They managed to catch a orage and white blur, they blinked a few times, trying to see better. It sorta helped, but everything was still quite blurry. The voice continued on and on.

They wondered if it was the same one they heard before...no it wasn't, this one sounded of a higher pitch, the other was a deeper one. The orange and white blurr disappeared to who knows where. Leaving them with their thoughts, and well awhile of being alone, they were out right bored.

They started to move, and feel around them. The stiffness was still there but thankfully easing down. While that was busy sorting itself out, they tried to feel around them. Everything below them was soft, and soon they realized something was on top of them, something just was soft, and was giving this faint twinge of warmth. That was all they could seem to feel. They soon found themselves overcome with a heavy feeling and soon they found themselves pludge back into the familiar darkness.

It felt like seconds before they saw the light again. This time they could see a bit better than last time, the blurr was still there but not as much as it was before. Soon the same voice came back, still they couldn't seem to pinpoint what it was saying. They heard noises here and there, as the voice quickened, they turned to where the voice was coming from. It was the orange and white blurr but now they could see a bit more enough to make out their posture and some facial features, key word bit.

The voice stopped and the orange and white blurr turned towards them before coming towards and placing something on them before the voice continued. They tried to see if they could somehow communicate. Nothing came out except small noises, the voice stopped before continuing, this time a bit faster than before.

They saw the orange and white blurr step away quickly before seeming it having something, something that seemed to show that they were messing with. The voice had stopped but it picked up once more a couple of seconds later. The orange and white blurr seemed to be looking at them and going something as the voice continued. They had no idea what was going on. The orange and white blurr came back to them afterwards and pulled whatever was on them more towards them.

The faint warmth started to spread. They say the orange and white blurr soon leave once more. They stayed laying down, for who knows how long. Soon found themselves being consumed by a feeling, it was heavy and tiring. They began to relax, enough for the familiar darkness to come and sweep them away.

It wasn't long before a loud voice followed by other voices started up, enough to get them to greet the room full of light. Of course there was someone towering over them, made them jump in surprise, of course that ended them with a slight dizziness afterwards. There was that loud voice again, and this time there were something soft that was placed on them as they were now being sat up.

They had no idea what was going on, all they could focus on was the new color of blurr, a mix of white, yellow, red, and blue. Thankfully they could squint to make some of the features...wait...what is that white stuff on them?

The loud voice came back, they look at the now semi-blurr. They felt something on their head before it left just as quick.

There it was again!

Again!

And again!

What was happening?!

The loud voice stopped for a minute, before starting again, this time a bit more quieter than the last. Thankfully whatever was going had stopped. So did the loud voice, now the blurr was still there before it sat on whatever they had been laying on.

They decided to once again look around, the stiffness and previous position didn't give them much of a chance to do so. Everything was a blurr, and once again they had to squint to be able to make some stuff out. Which in conclusion, alot of things seemed to be everywhere around the room, something of colors were on the walls, a bunch of piles of stuff on the corner of the wall. There was something in the corner of the wall, bunch of other stuff all over it.

But, yeah...a mess to cut it short.

The room was not small but not large either, they could say around the mediu-

"_CAN YOU UNDERSTAND ME NOW?_"

This snapped them out on the rest of their thoughts and immediately turned to the blurr.

_"I GUESS WITH THAT EXPRESSION YOU CERTAINLY CAN!_" The blurr made a sound afterwards.

They could, they knew exactly what the blurr was talking about. They could understand what it was saying now. They tried to at least try and communicate but still just small noises came out, and huffed out in frustration.

There was that wierd sound and looked up at the blurr that made it.

"_CAN'T SPEAK_?" The blurr leaned in, "_OR TOO SHY?_" It was followed by that noise again.

Were they shy? No, simple as that. If they could talk they would certainly have said something by now. Was something wrong with them? The blurr seemed to speak without much problem. They had to think of something.

_The idea of finding a way to communicate fills you with _ **DETERMINATION** _._

...what...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why they can suddenly understand who is talking will be explained in the next chapter.


End file.
